fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Addition to Fairy Tail: Enter Siata Vista
Finally Part of a Guild It was a sunny day, lovely outside to be honest. The town of Magnolia was in its' normal phase of people coming and going, the shops were in full service. It was a busy, but normal day. Nothing crazy had happened in a while in the town, well maybe not too crazy. Of course the only guild in town, star of the city, Fairy Tail, was in high spirits as well. The guild was pretty full as many peope were taking a break from jobs. "Well that hit the spot!" Natsu exclaimed, he set down his fork and knife. He had just devoured a huge serving of food, he was happy for now with it. He looked over to Happy, who was still nibling on a fish. "Nothing going on today it seems." He yawned and turned in his chair. "Gray! Wanna fight?" The ice mage didn't respond, but was busy with his own problems. Gray and Juvia were having what was supposed to be lunch, but had turned into Juvia's occasional staring session at "Gray-sama's features". Gray thought well of Juvia and thought she was beautiful, but the staring could get pretty annoying. Erza and Mirajane were over at the bar talking about guild stuff. They hadn't had a nice conversation in a while. "That's what I thought as well." Erza replied, a little shocked as well. Mira chuckled, "I thought as much." Walking through the streets, a sack on her back, and piece of paper with directions. A teenage girl with black hair was trying to find her way, but finding her way was not working out too well. She looked around aimlessly as she kept walking, passing by strangers. She felt a little embarassed to ask for help. "I still can't find this place." She was pretty frustrated at it all. "Gosh!" she exclaimed, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Suddenly she bumped into someone, both falling down. As the pain subsided she looked up to see who she had bumped into. A girl will wavy blue hair stood up, with a big smile, she stretched out a hand to help the teenage girl up. "I'm sorry, really sorry." the black haired girl remarked. She tried to force a smile, in effort to cover her embarrasment. "It's alright, you seem to be a traveler. Ae you trying to find a place to sleep?" The young girl looked at her. "Well no, I need to find this other place first. It's quite famous." she said. " Is that so? Well I will be your guide, I know this city well. I'm Levy Mcgarden by the way." The young girl patted herself off. "Well my name is Siata. Nice to meet you." "So we are you headed?" Levy asked. Siata massaged her hands, "It's here I start a new life. My parents let me set off, so now I'm here." Levy scratched her head, she was somewhat confused. "So where are you looking for?" Siata gazed up to the sky. "I'm looking for.....Fairy Tail." Levy was a bit shocked at first, but smiled. She knew just what to do. ---- The two of them stepped in the lively guild. Natsu was blabbering something to Erza, Lucy was laughing as she observed. Makarov was on his usual spot on the bar counter, looking over his mages, young and old. They walked into the building. Silence crept over the room as people took notice of the teenage girl with Levy. Many of them were wondering who it was. Erza walked over to Levy and Siata. She smiled, "I'm Erza Scarlet, welcome to our guild." While she was honored to meet Titania Erza, she was a bit confused. "Welcome?" Erza smirked. "You came to join, right.?" she remarked. Siata cuddled her hand near her cheek, midly embarrassed with the eyes of the guild on her. "Uh yes...um... well yes I am." Noticing the girl was somewhat shy, she turned to Makarov. (Siata isn't really shy, just for this). "Master?" Siata suddenly walked over to him. She bowed quickly, as a clumsy sign of respect. "May I join you guys. May I join Fairy Tail?." she asked adamantly. Mira smiled at the girl's humble request. Makarov chuckled a little. "No need to worry, you can join." Siata's face lit up like christmas lights. "Levy thank you for guiding her. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everyone cheered, it was time to celebrate her entrance into the guild. "Yes another cute girl in Fairy Tail" exclaimed Wakaba. Erza suddenly turned back to Siata. "What's your name?" Siata had suddenly noticed she had yet to say her name, and didn't tell Levy her full name. "Oh I'm sorry again. My name is Siata, Siata Vista." An akward silence broke out upon hearing the surname "Vista". Makarov's eyes widened after just remembering something so important. "Vista...." mumbled a voice. "You mean like the House of Vista. Vista?" Cana suddenly asked, setting down her drink. Siata looked around, she knew this would happen. Her family's reputation was always annoying. Natsu awkwardly raised his hand, catching Siata's attention. "So if that is that, then you're Sanjo's sister?" Siata nodded in agreement, smiling nervously in anticipation to their reactions. Almost everyoe jutted from their seats, "Wow awesome!" shouted a few voices. "We have it all don't we. Dragonslayers, Famous mages, and now a Vista sweet!" shouted another voice. Siata feared they would be intimidated by her background, but they embraced it. But they were more happy to just have a new honest member regardless of background. Erza was alittle taken back, " So your his baby sister, I take it?" She smiled and nodded. "That's right, Sanjo nii-san." Siata looked at Erza, "But I'm very happy to meet Titania Erza today." Erza was a little flattered at the girl's words. Lucy and some other walked over to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." Siata quickly met everyone as they embraced her as a friend. "As a man I must say I am happy you have joined." Elfman huffed his chest. Suddenly he felt a punch in the stomach. "Don't mind him, happy to meet you." Evergreen didn't like anyone being so disgraceful around a teenage girl. Makarov was sweating a little, what he had just remember was not sweet. "Damn. I forgot, how did I forget. 'she' said her daughter was coming. If she ever knew I forgot, I wouldn't hear the last of it." He hopped off the counter and regained his composure. He scurried over to the new member. "Hey!" Mirajane intejected. " I'm Mira, if you need anything just ask." Siata smiled, this was what she always wanted. "This is great I'm finally, finally part of a guild." Siata went over to a table and talked the night away with Levy, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Macao, she was doing pretty well to fit in. Jobs, Rent, Challenges: It's not that simple. A week had past since the arrival of Fairy Tail's newest member. With a one time allowance in hand, Siata found a nice place to live; not too far from Lucy at that. While she had quickly befriended everyone, Siata got along the best with Levy and Cana. While shy at first, everyone had come to know Siata's loudmouthed self. Siata had come to know everyone, to the point that she calls Macao and Wakaba "the geezer duo". It was just another day at the guild. Siata was hovering around the mission board, gazing at all the job requests. Though she had got some allowance, she told her parents that she wants to pay for herself. It was time to take a job, her first job. "Which one do I take: Monster hunt, Gem retrieval, lots of choices." She pouted alittle, "This would be a good time to ask Sanjo something." Siata felt a tap on her shoulder. "If you need any help just ask Siata." Siata smiled, "Mira, thank you. I didn't think being a mage would be so complicated. Need to get alot of things in line." she said. Mirajane nodded in agreement. "Well being a mage is hard work. You need to get a steady line of jobs, also find a place to stay with a understanding landlord. Find time to hone your skills and better yourself in the knowledge of how the guild world works." Siata sighed at the statement. "I had a feeling it would get tough." She took a seat at a bench. "Having trouble Siata-chan?" Macao took a seat across from her. "You look kind of down, tell old Macao what's wrong." She rested her cheek on her palm. "Old indeed. Anyway, I need to start doing jobs. But I have no idea how this is gonna work out." Macao was nodding his head as if he had some great plan in mind. "Alright I know what to do." Siata narrowed her eyes at him."What's that?" Macao leaned back a little. "I think you should put off the job for a few days. Yea that's it, get better accustomed to things." Macao's advice did not impress Siata, rather she wondered why she even asked. "You're a big help?" said a voice sarcastically. Cana and Lucy were standing behind him. "We'll help her out." "Oh Cana and Lucy, what's up guys." Siata said joyfully. Then suddenly there was a burst through the wall. A tall and muscular man walked through the small cloud of smoke. Everyone looked over, knowing well who it was. A smile went across everyone face except Makarov, who was tired of this pattern. "Gildarts?!" "You're back?" "When did you get here?!" the questions spiraled around. He smiled as he walked over to Makarov, he greeted everyone along the way. He stopped for a second. "Erza. Wheres Natsu and Gray?" She shrugged as she had no idea. "Who knows, hopefully training." Gildarts walked over to Makarov and leaned on the bar. Siata was in awe, anyone who was anyone knew who the mighty Gildarts was. She had always dreamed of meeting him, but not just because he was one of the most respected. Mira walked over to the two senior mages. "Oh Gildarts, we have a new member." she pointed over to Siata who was smiling. "My name is Siata Vista, I'm new and don't know much about guilds." The name Vista clicked his mind and her face resembled someone. Putting two and two together, nostalgia came upon him. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. He looked back at Makarov. "It's like a young Ruzana with black hair, old man." Makarov nodded in agreement. Everyone was confused, including Siata. Gildarts tilted his head in confusinon, he walked over to Siata. "Don't you know, your mom, Ruzanna, was an S-Class mage of this guild many years ago." Everyone was shocked, Siata had known her mom was a mage, but not a Fairy Tail one. "Seems it runs through her veins huh Gildarts." He smirked, " I can't believe her daughter came to this guild." Erza walked over to Makarov. "Siata and Sanjo's mom was a Fairy Tail mage?" Makarov cleared his throat. "Indeed, a good one at that." Siata scratched her head. Only people in her family that knew were her father, mother, Sanjo, and grandfather. "You didn't know huh, no big deal. I can imagine what simple reason Ruzana has for that." Gildarts patted Siata on the head like a child. A vein throbbed on her head, "I'm not a child!" she protested. Gildarts chuckled, "Just like her. Your mom and I go way back, she was here in the old days. We grew up together and trained together." Everyone in the room was in awe at the revelation. Macao and Wakaba had also known this, so they seemed indifferent to it all. "It's great to see you joined up with us. Makes me feel nostalgic." Gildarts gave her a big smile. Siata blushed from embarassment. The bonds of Fairy Tail and Vista family knew no bounds. Cana sighed and walked over to Siata, she patted her on the back. "Seems you're more Fairy Tail then you thought huh. Like mother like daughter haha." The drunk mage blurted out. Erza sat near Siata. The teenage girl turned to her. Siata admired Erza, as she reminded her of her mother at times."Shall we train later? I need to see what you got." Siata twidled he fingers, she went shy again. "Well I know some good magic and uh-" Erza smirked. "Don't worry, it won't be hard. If your Sanjo's sister, I know you have talent." Erza reassured her Siata cheerfully agreed. It was set, Siata was gonna have a training session/duel with Erza. ---- Near the forests outside of town, was their makeshift battlefield. Lucy and Levy had tagged along as well. They were there both to see their new friend in action and monitor Erza, whom could take things to the extreme. Siata acommpanied by Levy and Lucy had walked through the brush to find Erza already waiting. This was Siata's first chance to make an impression in the area of combat. She was new, but given her name, she believed they expected some impressive skill. Erza rose to her feet and looked over to Siata. Her face was serious, not reassuring for the rookie mage. "It's time. Show me your power!." Erza suddenly requipped dual blades and faced Siata. "This makes me feel better, facing someone like Erza in my first guild sparring match. But still!" Suddenly a smile of confidence appeared on Siata's face. She pointed at Erza, " Even if you are Titania, I have big plans for myself. So don't expect me to be so easliy intimidated."Siata declared. Erza smirked, those words were music to her ears, a strong female prospect had arrived. Siata took a fighting stance, as she focused on the S-Class mage before her. Erza dashed towards her and slashed at blinding speeds. Suddenly her blades were diverted to the side. Erza,perplexed, slashed again, but the same happened. Siata was making some stance in response. Suddenly it hit her, this magic was from that time, one of the hardest fights she ever had. "My magic is reflector, I can deflect and-" Erza's smile caught her off guard. "I see now. Let's test that ability of yours". She suddenly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, Siata in awe of the speed. She summoned several swords and launched them at Siata. Siata made motions as she deflected the attacks. It was evident to Erza that, unlike Midnight of Oracion Seis, Siata had to make motions and expend extra stamina to deflect the attack, due to her much lower experience, raw power, and straight up overall strength. One of these days Siata would be able to use it with ease like that one man, but not today. She had a ways to go, but alot of promise. Siata skidded back and came to a stop. She suddenly pushed off the grounds towards Erza. She dodged her slash and threw in a chain of punches and kicks. Erza swiftly dodged them, but was impressed by the grace of her execution. Siata continued on, but Erza dodged each and every attack. She pushed away from the S-Class mage. She was panting, this was a challenge. She was glad to have trained as a kid and later on. Siata knew she had the stamina to go on, but the result would not change. Levy and Lucy watched on impressed, Siata's skills were on level with the both of them; in some aspects higher.(hand to hand combat) "Wow she's good. Even against Erza, she is showing her skill." Levy remarked, Lucy nodded in agreement. But Siata knew better, Erza was playing with her, well not deviously. But the fight had been over before it had begun, Siata knew this. Yet this was what she expected, she expected Titania Erza to be a mighty opponent. "You really are great Erza-san." she said. Erza titled her head in question. "I heard stuff about you, your skill and grace. I hate how guys try to take all the credit, but woman like you, and Mira, prove them wrong. I take my loss." Erza smiled and transformed back to her normal attire, she walked over to Siata. "I was very impressed by your strength. Heck you're one of the strongest non-S-Class female mages from what I can see. Keep trying harder, I have high hopes for you." Erza had never said that before to another younger female mage, she had never seen real promise in anyone. Even Lucy lacked a little, Cana, Evergreen and Levy were at a reach too. They all turned to see someone call out their names. "Porlyusica?" Levy muttered. The old woman looked at them all, "I have some news." The statement earned questionable expressions from them all. "She's coming here!" Gildarts' smile turned to a frown, and fast. Makarov was at his usual spot, though he had a mysterious nervous sweat breakiing out. "It's been a while since I last saw her." Macao and Wakaba knelt before Makarov and Gildarts comically." Don't let her hurt us!" they shouted. Lucy chuckled, "All this for her mom?" Gildarts looked up at Lucy and sighed. " Siata you know this already, Lucy listen. Ruzana is....well.. to simply put it. Beautiful and lovely like a flower, but sharp as a snake and a temper to match. You don't mess with Ruzana or else." he said. Siata smiled, "Sounds like Mommy to me." Makarov shook his head. "It's gonna be interesting tommorrow. Interesting indeed." Bonds that Stand the Test of Time While the atmoshphere was casual as usual at the guild. The senior members were on their toes, not too long from now Ruzana would step through the door. Natsu had never seen Gildarts to be nervous ever, he was curious to see who this woman was. Makarov was a bit on edge, seeing as he forgot Siata was even coming despite Ruzana telling him. Makarov had a drink in hand, he was regretting what would happen even before happening. Erza was next to him, she was talking about some guild stuff. All he could think about was the whirlwind that was Ruzana. Levy,Lucy, Gray, Lissana, and Siata were conversing over some food. Gajeel was over at the bar, ignoring the rest as usual. Levy kept looking over to him with a blush on her face, Siata caught on. "Oh I see Levy, you like that dude huh." Siata said in amused tone. Levy looked back at Siata with fiery eyes, "It's nothing big or anything."Levy protested. Siata shook her head. "Oh dear, you guys probably aren't getting anywhere."Siata remarked, sighing at Levy's self-reservation. Levy knew she couldn't deny that, the feelings were there but neither took the initative. Macao had brought his son to the guild today, both as a visit and shield of cuteness against Ruzana. Lucy found the senior mages' reactions to be overblown. "Siata, I doubt your mother is that bad." Siata sighed, "She's not, but her temper changes everything. Thinking of my mom now, I can't imagine over 25 years ago." Whatever it was, Lucy found that this would be interesting. Everyone was being jolly for the most part until heeled footsteps caught their attention. They all looked to the door. A single drop of nervous sweat ran down Wakaba's face. While waiting for some standout woman, they all saw a lovely and beautiful blonde woman, one who looked no older than 32-33. She walked into the guild, looking around it. Most people were silent, as they tried to figure out who it was. "Mommy....." Siata said. Gray, blushing, jerked at Siata."That's your mom? Wow I pictured someone older with black hair." Gajeel said, surprised. Siata shook her head. "Yea, my mom looks good for her age, and my dad too. I and my second brother get our black hair from our dad. Sanjo, who you guys met, got his blonde hair from Mommy." Siata replied, hoping that cleared things up. Ruzana smiled as she walked over to Siata. Even Gajeel and Natsu were blushing, they had to admire just a bit. She looked over to Makarov. "Been along time, huh old man." Makarov smirked, "Indeed Ruzana." Makarov treatred her like the daughter he never had. Ruzana's ties with Fairy Tail ran deep. She walked over to the old man who was drinking. "Aren't you a bit old for that?" She remarked. Makarov sighed, "I was so happy your daughter chose to come, things have been going well for her." Though there was a visitor, alot of members went back to their own things. "So wheres that reckless punk?" Ruzana asked, looking around the newly designed guild-- or at least, it was new to her. Erza was a bit puzzled, "Who?"she asked. "Gildarts...." Erza had never heard someone call Gildarts a punk before, it was obvious Ruzana was the real deal. Suddenly Wendy came running in, apparently she was messing with Charle. She bumped into Ruzana suddenly. She rubbed her head, as the fall hurt a bit. Wendy looked up to see a hand outstretched. Ruzana helped her up. "I'm Wendy, who are you?" Ruzanna smirked, "Nice to meet you Wendy-chan, I'm Ruzana." Wendy was impressed by the woman's looks. In the guild she was not used to seeing middle aged woman, they were either young or old like Porlyusica. She smiled and chuckled. "What cute little rookies you have old man" She remarked, she went and took a seat next to Makarov. Mira set down a drink before her. Ruzana thanked her for the drink. She took a sip and sighed. "Speaking of cute girls. I sure hope no older men are taking advantage of them." She looked over to a cringing Macao and Wakaba. "No need to worry Ruzana, no need at all." They said in both unison and fear. Lucy was surprised at this, made mental note of their fear. She found it enticing how a woman had them on their toes more than Erza ever could. Ruzana was someone to admire. Erza felt the same, as she was impressed by her disposition. She had waited for a female mage to look up to. "Those idiots. The guild been causing trouble as usual. How are you?" she asked with a smirk. Makarov chuckled and took a quick sip of his drink. "I manage. Not too different from your days, from what I can see." Ruzana shook her cup alittle, "Simpler times, old man."she replied. "And then you got old." Makarov said laighingly. Ruzana gave a quick glare, that prompted Makarov to mask his amusement. "So!"shouted a male voice. "Is she here yet? God knows that whirlwind of a-" Gildarts stopped in his tracks as Ruzana came into his view. He instantly thought back to how she dealt with her irritation. "Oh...well look at you huh." Gildarts said, as he looked over to Siata. "Siata save me here." Siata giggled a little. Along with Erza, Siata really looked up to Gildarts. It was too amusing to see him nervous in front of her own mother. She always knew her mother was otuspoken, her father said it all the time. Erza was impressed by Ruzana's poise. "You know even though you're pretty much legendary. You're still a huge idiot!" Ruzana said, she shook her head. Gildarts scrathced his head, a smile on his face and a nerovus chuckle to match. "Yea it's been a while Ruzana, been several years. How's Raimo? Surely he has survived being married to you." Ruzana suddenly knocked Gildarts on the head. Even the Ace of Fairy Tail felt that one. Natsu impressed it seemed. "Fierce as ever." Makarov said laughingly. He chuckled a little before taking another drink. "Yea and was the soft one. One serious hit from Ruzana and you're done." Gildarts laughed. Ruzana clenched her fist, "I'm pretty out of practice though. But I still knock you one idiot." she said. Ruzana, ever since back in the day, would slap or punch Gildarts whenever he did or said dumb things. Of course she still had alot of respect for him, just didn't show it. Siata walked over to her mother. She tapped her to get her attention. "So why did you drop by?" she asked. Ruzana smiled. "Just to see my daughter and some old friends; two clowns." Ruzana gave Wakaba and Macao a glare, one that instilled fear. Siata chuckled as she led her mom to take a seat. Makarov sighed, this was fine for him. He hadn't seen Ruzana in so long; something good could come of this. Natsu, Gray, Elfman pulled up chairs to listen to one of Ruzana's hilarious "back in the day" stories. They all enjoyed it, Gildarts turned in embarassment. From afar, Gajeel watched. He felt a nudge and turned to see Siata. "Just chilling alone over here?" Siata asked calmly. Gajeel rolled his eyes and leaned on the bar counter. "That's just how I do things, not too into group stuff. Nothing to say anyway." Siata shrugged, she had a number of brothers so relating with him was a simple task. "That's too bad. You might end up ignoring people you wish you hadn't. " Siata remarked, letting out a whistle to emphasize her point. "Tch, as if Siata." Siata shook her head, he had no idea Levy was all into him. Though she could tell he felt the same way. But she didn't care too much about couples, but Levy had become a good friend of hers. Laughter rang out, as Ruzana brought another story involving Gildarts and comedy. He looked away in an embarrassment. Ruzana sighed, "Very good times. " "Well I should get going" Ruzana got up and walked over to her daughter. She embrassed her in a tight hug, Siata's embarassment was clear. Everyone in the guild just wanted to say "aww", but that would not be wise to do with Siata. "Stay safe and keep your guard up on missions. Your father believes you can do great things here, I know it. If you ever get in trouble, either of us will rush here... or you could always call up Sanjo. I love you, my only daughter...." Ruzana had said what needed to be said. Gildarts watched on with a smile. Ruzana suddenly turned to Gildarts. " If she gets seriously hurt...I'm coming after you first, punk." Ruzana said, her clenched fist pointed at Gildarts. He just laughed it off, this was how she was. But she really did pack a mean punch, even he would not want to meet it. "Mom I'll be fine. I'm a Vista and you and dad's daughter." Siata reassured her mom. That combination was a deadly one indeed. Ruzana began to walk on her way, "It was a pleasure." Makarov waved at her, "Say hi to your husband for me." he said cheerfully. With her mother's blessing, Siata felt even more confidence. Things were about to get interesting for her. First Job: Danger is Lurking "Oh god it's HOT!" Siata cried. She walking down a forest road, a far ways off from Magnolia. It was her first official job, and not some kid one. There had been some loose criminals, and they had to be caught ASAP. It was a good opprutunity to learn for teenage girl, at 16 she was very skilled but sorely inexperienced. The basking sun was baking her like a pie. "Dammit!" She remarked, looking at her Fairy Tail tatoo on her arm. "The stuff I do..." "Ahem..." She turned to her traveling companion, who was being left behind. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to go on a tangent Levy." Siata said, forcing a smile. Levy sighed, Siata had some things to learn. "No need to be in a hurry Siata." Levy reassured the teenage girl. But much to her avail, Siata was too busy fanning herself. Siata turned to her friend. "The area is near, so we should be careful for any enemies." She stopped walking suddenly, and surveyed the area around her. "Now it's time to play the hunting game." Levy was surprised this was same girl who couldn't get to Fairy Tail on her first day. She began wondering why she had tagged along, given Siata could handle her self fine. Levy walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "I hope you're not offended or anything. Master wanted me to be your guide in case of trouble, since you're a rookie mag-" Siata shook her head in disagreement. "I don't care Levy...I enjoy the company of my friends" she replied calmly. Levy was sillent for a second and then smiled. She nodded in agreement, this could go well for them. They entered the forest, admiring nature as they walked through. But this wasn't a time for sight seeing, danger lurked in this place. "Sanjo-nii, I'm gonna prove myself as a mage." Siata thought. Levy and Siata trudged through the shady forest, looking around to keep their guard up. Criminals were nothing to mess with when they had the element of surprise, so Siata was trying to be patient and careful. Levy was next to her and about to suggest something. "Dammit! Come out you idiots!" Siata shotued, fists clenched in irritation. Levy comically sweatdropped at the comment. "Shouting isn't gonna make them show up, Siata." Levy said, trying to calm her down. " Patience is an important part of being a mage, remember what master said." Siata sighed, and turned toward her blue haired companion. " Patience is a virtue? True, but this is getting annoying." Siata replied, folding her arms across her chest. " You'd think they take a chance and try to attack two young woman. I guess they're more careful then I thought. Levy's eyebrow raised at Siata's statement. " Wait, do you mean you want that happen. You were hoping they would attack carelessly because we look harmless?" Levy asked. A sly smirk crossed Siata's face. "Indeed, it would of been to easy." Siata assured Levy calmly. Levy's expression was riddeled with surprise. She never expected Siata to be so devious, even if it was a simple characteristic. As Levy was about to say something a smoke screen exploded aorund them, cutting off their vision. Levy and Siata coughed as the smoke clouded their lungs, and shielded their faces. "What the?" Siata choked out. The enemy was here! Siata and Levy turned all around fiercely, trying to locate the enemy. But their vision was cut off their vision, so much so that they could barely see eachother. And to top that off, they could barely sense anything from their enemies. 'Levy! Are you alright!?" Siata shouted. "Yes I am. Are you alright? I can't tell if it's one or if we're surrounding us." Levy replied. " We fell right into their trap" she thought. Levy had to act quick, this was a bad situation. The smokescreen started to lift. "Levy, it's dissapating. Let's -" As the smoke cleared around Siata, a flash of metal swept before her eyes. Siata barely dodged the sword as she flipped backwards several times to make distance between her and the opponent. Siata narrowed her eyes at the large man before him, he was clutching a large sword with jagged edges. He was in very worn out dark clothes, obviously his prison attire. "Siata!" Levy cried as she turned to see her friend under attack. Siata took a fighting stance. "So now you guys show yourselves, eh." she remarked, as she look over at Levy. " I'll be fine. He's nothing to worry about." The man titled his head in question, as he looked over Siata. " Fairy Tail mage? So they already got bounties on our heads, how troublesome." Levy edged her foot, ready to engage the man. Siata was inexperienced, so she had to take the lead. WHAM! Levy was sent hurling into a tree, and hard. On contact, blood flew from Levy's mouth. A haymaker punch from a new enemy had blindsided her. Siata's eyes widened in shock as she rushed over to Levy. Luckily the large man didn't bother to follow. Siata dropped to her knees as she went to pick her friend up. "You guys may be mages, and are stonger then us. But "tact" is everything, the battlefield is to our advantage." He rested his sword on his shoulder as he continued. " Power doesn't always win the battle." "Let's go, man. We don't need to hang around, before bad things happen." said the man who had just laucnhed Levy into a tree. He took off, the large man followed in suit. Siata knew she could take him out, but Levy's injury was more important. "Are you ok?" Siata asked, with a worried tone. Levy stumbled to her feet. "I'm fine, I need to learn how to take a hit better. He just appeared out of nowhere." Levy cringed in pain, her durability was rather low. Siata walked over to Levy and slumped her on her back. "Let's get to the nearest town, so you can rest." Siata proposed. Levy smiled at the idea. "Sounds good." she said, a smile across her face. By the time the town had came in sight, Levy was able to walk without her back paining her. Then a familiar voice caught their attention. "Siata! Levy!" the voice shouted. The two stopped walking, as the voice clicked in their memory. It was Natsu. They turned to see Natsu and Lucy running towards them, Happy in pursuit of them. They both smiled to see those 3, Erza and Gray were nowhere to be seen. "What happened to you, Levy?" Lucy asked quickly. The former was scuffed up quite a bit, Siata was spotless. Happy landed on the ground next to Natsu. "It's a long story." Levy replied calmly, she looked over at Siata. "Right. Let's find somewhere to relax first." ---- "So you guys were ambushed?" Lucy asked, making sure she understood the situation. Both nodded their heads in agreement. Natsu reclined in his chair. "Too bad those guys are long gone. I would of beat them senseless for messing with my friends." Natsu remarked. Siata bit her lip. "It's only because they caught us by surprise." Lucy quickly laid her hand on Siata's shoulder. "Don't worry, we all mess up. It's not like you can't still get'em. It's just gonna be harder. Ok?" Lucy reassured Siata. The teenage girl smiled at Lucy's words. "Still, those guys were alot more dangerous then expected. This request is more suited for a full fledged team then just Siata and I." Levy said, sighing. They were in a jam during that battle, and barely got out of it with minimal injuries. Levy was starting to think the requester didn't quite understand the potential of these criminals. Lucy clapped her hands together. "Let's move on from such a drab topic, no? " Lucy said, smiling to lighten things up. "So, Siata....do you get along well with Sanjo or what?" She asked. Natsu rolled his eyes at the question. Was this really time for stories? Levy smiled, "I've been wondering the same as Lu-chan. I guess you guys are close?" Levy remarked, joining in Lucy's curiosity. A relaxed smile crossed Siata's face. "Of course. I mean, I love all my siblings. But Drake and I usually fight, and Shisuke is usually with his girlfriend. Though more then that, I've always wanted to tag along with Sanjo. Every now and then he gives me tips on improving my skills; he's fun to be with." Siata said, content to Lucy having changed the subject to something more pleasant. The girls in the room smiled big at the words. It was always sweet to hear stories like this. Lucy had always been a single child and thus didn't know what an older sibling was like. The same apllied for Levy as well. A faint blush came upon Lucy's face. "You're brother is cool among other things, I agree. Must be awesome having a famous brother like that." Lucy was seeming to day dream about god knows what. "Oi oi, Lucy come back to us...."Natsu interjected comicaly. ".....Sanjo's a cool guy. He's been on my 'to fight list' ever since the Olympic Code fiasco. Hopefully he shows up at the guild soon." Natsu remarked, smiliing confidently. Levy sweat dropped at the fact that fighting was all that was on his mind. Siata sighed, this was still a bad situation. "What do I say to Sanjo, and my parents? I mean, I failed my first mission. " Siata muttered. The mood was down and in the dumps once more. Lucy looked over to Natsu and Levy to deal with this. They knew more then she did when it came to the life of a mage. ---- The group had finally made their way back to Fairy Tail. Standing before the guild, Lucy noticed Siata's negative expression. Anyone would be ashamed if they failed a job. While Levy was experienced, Siata was hit pretty hard by it all, she could tell. After seeing the teenage girl's strength during her duel with Erza, the girl's pride was hurt for sure. Taking in a deep breath, Siata walked into the noisy guild. Greeted by everyone, she and Levy made their way to the Master. Inside, Siata was hoping she wouldn't get too badly scolded for failing her job. "It'll be alright, Siata-chan." Levy reassured her, smiling. Siata dropped her bag on a table. The elder Master set down his half finished beer glass as they stood before him. Makarov noticed the somber look on Siata's face. "So I take it the job didn't go so well?" He asked. Not too far from them was Erza, eavesdropping on the conversation. Siata clenched her teeth, not knowing how to say this in any desirable way. "I...uh." Siata stuttered, her fists tightened. "I failed the job. Levy and I got outsmarted by ex-cons that we should of been able to take down." She said, with a tone a regret. Makarov hopped off the table. "It's alright. Keep your head up, Siata." The words came with much surprise to the teenage girl. She nodded in agreement. Erza secretly smiled at the scene. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh right, and Sanjo's gonna be around here tomorrow according to Gildarts. So, how about that, huh?" He said, walking away. "Sanjo-nii?" Siata said to herself. While the Master was fine about it; Erza seemed to accept her failure this time. She wondered how her brother would react. Golden Lion? I just call him Big Bro. Erza and Siata walked side by side through a busy part of Magnolia. A day had passed since Siata had reported her failure of her first job, and Erza could tell it was still bothering her. She somewhat taken the younger girl under her wing. Erz nudged Siata shoulder to get her attention. "When I was kid I used to run all over this place in competitions with Mira." She chuckled to herself, " Also, I gave Natsu and Gray alot of scoldings here." A weak smile came to Siata's face, she knew what Erza was up to. "I'm fine, Erza, don't worry. Just...." Her eyes trailed off to the ground.".....need to figure out how to talk about my job failure with my brother." Siata muttered. Erza quirked an eyebrow, " I don't think Sanjo would get disappointed though, Siata. He doesn't seem like the type to." Erza wasn't a fan of Sanjo, but she did, in fact, know he was a kind and caring person. Siata nodded her head in agreement, much to Erza's confusion. "Yea, I know. But he'll just keep it to himself." Siata said, frowning at the thought. Erza sighed, she needed to find a way to lift Siata's spirits. Siata was a happy and energetic girl, it was saddening to see her down. Erza clapped her hands. "I just had an idea!" Erza said, smiling. "How about we train then? I was gonna leave it for later, but now is fine." Erza finished. Siata was silent for a moment. "I'd usually love to, but I'm not in the mood for that right now." She had to decline the offer for now. Erza tapped her forehead, thinking of what to do next. The attention was suddenly caught by some squealing girls. Siata titled her head in question. "What's going on over there?" Siata asked, looking at Erza. The redhead shrugged. "Beats me, let's just be on our way." With that said, Erza turned and beckoned Siata to follow her. The latter followed in suit. "So Siata, any goals as a mage." Erza asked. Siata suddenly stopped her and a big smile crossed her face." I'm going to become an S-Class mage and famous, I promise you that." Siata proclaimed. Erza smirked, that's the Siata she knew. "You're hella far from that. I mean, it was like yesterday you'd come crying to me. " Siata blushed in embarrassment, she knew that voice all too well. She turned to see Sanjo with a grin on his face. "Not gonna argue back?" He said, with a questionable look on his face. Before he could do anything, Siata threw herself at her older brother and wrapped him in big hug as best she could. Erza couldn't help but chuckle. "Cannot.Breath!" Sanjo moaned comically. He smiled, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He ruffled his little sister's hair. Siata looked around, embraced. " Sanjo-nii, don't do that when other people are around!" She protested. Erza cleared her throat to get their attention. "Oh look, it's redhead, I mean, Erza. "Sanjo taunted, grinning. Erza shot a death glare at him, much to her avail he thought nothing of it. "Much fun as it is to mess with Erza." He said, turning back to his sister. " Where's the old man at?" Erza beat Siata to it. "Master's expecting you, he's at the guild." Erza said, keeping her eyes in front of her. Sanjo stroked his chin. "So, kid, where are you living? Fairy Hills, right? " He asked, peering over his shoulder to his lagging sister. Siata twidled her thumbs. "Well....." She wasn't sure how to say this, given that her mom had told her to try to get an apartment at Fairy Hills. Problem was she had seen an ad for where she is now, and it was too cute of a place to pass up. Erza shook her head, this was inevitable. Sanjo stopped suddenly. He sighed, "So you're not living at Fairy Hills? You realize you're just 16, right?" He was not pleased. She suddenly found the ground to be very interesting, keeping away from her brother's gaze. Erza kept her silence, this was between Sanjo and Siata. There was akward silence between the siblings. "But Sanji-nii..." She hushed at the sudden raise of his finger. "Don't 'Sanjo-nii' me, Siata. Damn." Sanjo remarked. He turned away from her, trying to figure what to say. She waited patiently. Sanjo sighed, setting his attention on his baby sister. "Kids. I won't tell dad or mom, don't worry." Sanjo said, smiling. Siata's eyes lit up, she could always count on Sanjo to be on her side. A small smile crossed Erza face as well. "With that said, we should get going to the guild." ---- "Sanjo! Fight me!" Sanjo ducked as none other then Natsu came swooping in with a kick. The Dragonslayer went flying out the door. Sanjo's eyes shifted from side to side, as he surveyed the rowdy guild. Many familiar faces passed him, waving and smiling. Siata giggled as she followed her brother over to Makarov, only her brother could lighten up the mood her guild even more. "Did you get younger, old man? Diet?" Sanjo said, grinning. Makarov chuckled, typical laid back guy as usual. "It's been a while, kid." The old man replied. "Still causing trouble?" Sanjo smirked, he really did enjoy the atmosphere of this guild. All the while, Siata watched with a smile on her face. She drifted into her thoughts; thought back on the past. /Flashback/ A couple of teenage girls squealed as they crowded around a teenage boy. He smiled nervously as they kept launching questions at him, and asking him to go with them someplace or another. The boy was a 15 year old Sanjo Vista, a talented teenage mage that managed to reach S-Class at the age of 14 and the eldest of the Vista House's heirs. But at the moment, he was just a guy getting swarmed by fangirls. "Alright, ladies, calm down." Sanjo said, smiling. This wasn't apart of the plan for the day. Watching from afar, a little girl was not pleased at all. To be frank, she was boiling mad. This was her day with her brother. She stomped over to them. "Sanjo-nii is mine! Get away!" She shouted, blushing from embarrassment. Sanjo smirked, that's who he had plans with. Sanjo pushed the teenage girls away and waltzed over to his baby sister. He hoisted her over on his back in a piggy back fashion. "Sorry ladies, but this chick takes priority over all of y'all. But we can still be friends, no?" Sanjo grinned. He suddenly vanished in a burst of speed. "I don't like those girls, Sanjo-nii." Sanjo chuckled at his sister's words. He was walking down a forest past, Siata was still on his back. He knew she was quick to get jealous, and her temper did her no favors. She was a feisty 8 year old, to say the least. "I'll keep in that mind, Sia-chan." He continued on his way through the brush of the forest. She looked around their surroundings in confusion. "Where are we going?" She asked. He gave her a big smile, "You'll find out soon." Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage Category:Storyline Category:Sidestories